Come Back to me part 2
by carson34
Summary: The McGarrett family back with new adventures as they settle into live with two sets of twins and Michael.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this season of Five 0. This storyline will be updated on Wednesdays every week. It appears that the show is picking up about two weeks after their hospital stay. Please make sure to tune in to my twitter for a live tweet.

Character Summary:

Steve married to Robyn with five kids. Steve loves being able to lead his team. He also loves his family and spending time with them.

Robyn married to Steve with five kids. She loves being a mom, wife and having a job. She is currently on break to heal from the twins birth.

Kia is the oldest child of the couple along with the oldest of two sets of twins. She is a daddy's girl all the way.

John is the second oldest child of the couple. He enjoys being with his mother and father.

Michael is the youngest son of the couple. He is loving a big brother to the girls.

Leah is the fourth child and second daughter. She loves being with her sisters, Kia and Savannah. She is also a daddy's girl.

Savannah is the youngest daughter and child of the couple. She loves being the youngest so far. She is also starting to become a mommy's girl.

Chapter 1

Steve watched as his wife was able to take the twins home about two days after they were born. Steve was happy that his girls were okay enough to go home.

"I will be back soon to get you." Robyn said to her husband with a smile. She had to admit that she was not a fan of this homecoming like she was with their other kids.

"Okay. I love you." Steve replied to her and the girls. "I will see you soon."

"We love you too." Robyn said to her husband as he gave her a small smile. Danny looked over and gave them a smile before watching Robyn and the twins leave the room.

"That is hard to watch." Danny said to his friend. "You should be with her."

"Yeah no kidding." Steve responded to him. "I should have never gone undercover with you while Robyn was pregnant with the twins."

"Steve, you did what you had to do to make the island safe for both our families and our state." Danny reasoned with his friend.

"I know that it is the smartest idea to do but my wife is now bringing our daughters home when I should be able to do this. I have five kids and a wife that needs me." Steve responded to him.

Robyn got to the hospital with the kids. She smiled to see that Steve and Danny were out of their hospital bed. She watched as Kono and Grover put bets on the boys.

"So are you going to get on this bet?" Grover asked her.

"Not a chance." Robyn said to her friend as she watched both of the boys go after their father. She could not help but smiled at it. She loves watching the boys interact with their father.

Robyn watched as she saw Steve falls down and the boys went to climb on their father. Robyn heard the nurse say say careful.

"Daddy, when do you get to go home?" Michael asked his dad.

"well bud, I get to go home today after we check in headquarters." Steve said to his son. "I will meet you and mommy along with your brother and sisters at home."

"Okay, daddy." Michael responded to him.

"I love you." Steve said to his little boy.

"Love you too daddy." Michael responded to his father.

Steve could not believe that he was questioning everything in his life for the past six years. He was so lucky to have the kids with Robyn but he also knows how much he has lost. He knew that he needed to talk to Robyn about how he feels about things.

Robyn and the kids headed home after visiting Steve and Danny. She could already tell that the kids wanted to be with their dad and she could not blame them. She misses being with her husband too.

"Mommy when is daddy going to be home?" Kia asked her mom.

"Later on tonight." Robyn responded her daughter.

Steve got home after Robyn left with the kids. He was glad that they were gone. When Robyn finally gotten home with the kids, Steve rushed out to the car.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah everything is fine." Steve replied to her with a small smile giving. Robyn figured if something was going on that he would tell her. Steve waited until the kids went to bed to tell her what happen and he was right to think that she would freak because she did.

"How the heck did they get into the house?" She asked him.

"I don't know but I will figure it out." Steve responded to her.

The next morning

The kids woke up to find that Steve was still there. They were super happy to see that their father was still home.

"Guess what guys, daddy has about a week off." Steve said to the kids. He knew that they would love this because they always wanted him to take some time off.

"Yay!" Kia responded to her father as Robyn bought the babies downstairs. Steve got up and Savannah who was not sure of him.

"It is okay baby girl. It is Daddy who got you." Steve said to his daughter. Robyn just looked at her husband happily with their daughter. She was really glad that he was home and working with the task force. She also knew that this job has cause a lot of problems for him but they could get through it as a family.

Author Note: I know that I have had since Friday to write this chapter and trust me I have been writing it. I returned to work this week too. Please make sure to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of the first episode of this season. I got a feeling that this case will go to the end of the season.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that you like this new update. I moved this storyline from Wednesday to Friday to give me time to write this storyline. I ended up not being able to find my notebook. I think that I left it in my boss's car. Opps! I actually found it this morning. Apparently I found it this morning at the school. The girl, that was playing the FBI agent, used to be on NCIS:LA at first I thought she was from Warehouse 13 but I was wrong. They also had the guy from Charmed on the show which I loved being able to see. :) I miss that show.

Chapter 2

After Steve and Robyn got the kids to bed, they came down the stairs to sit on the couch. Robyn could tell that their was something on her husband's mind.

"Hey, talk to me. What is going on?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Before you got home, I heard someone in the house. They left this on our kitchen table." Steve responded to his wife.

"So what does this mean?" Robyn asked her husband because she knew nothing about the case.

"We had this case today with these stolen chess pieces. They would leave it the vic's mouth which would turned into be a bad guy" Steve told his wife. "We thought that we caught the guy but this proves that we didn't."

"So that means that you go back into work tomorrow, doesn't it?" She asked her husband.

"Sadly, it does. I don't want to. I just want to be with the kids and you." Steve responded to his wife.

"So we can make it up to the kids." She responded to her husband with a small smile. She knew that he had to make sure that this person was put away. They headed up to bed.

The next morning

Kia walked into her parent's room to check to see if her father was awake and he was. She was surprised that he was getting ready for work.

"What are you doing daddy?" She asked her father.

"I have to go work today but I will be home soon." He responded to her.

"Okay daddy." She responded to him before giving him a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too baby" Steve said to her as he gave her a kiss. He put her back into the bed with Robyn. He knew that he needed to find the man responsible for this crime.

Steve and Danny were looking for the suspect knowing that they needed to find and it had been about a week.

That night

Robyn watched her husband playing with their little ones. She could not believe that they have been so lucky. She had about four weeks left before she go back to work. She had already started to taking their older ones back to daycare.

Steve helped Robyn get their children in bed before getting into bed themselves. Steve was woken up around five in the morning to learn that they had another case.

Robyn was at home when she heard her phone ringing with a fresh text from Steve saying that he wished that he was home with the kids and her. She decided to take the kids to daycare to surprise Steve at work. She got there right as he go back.

"Oh my god, what happen to your neck?" She asked him.

"It is fine. I am okay." Steve responded to her as she was checking him out.

It was a few hours later then Robyn was at home with the kids. She spent about an hour with her husband. She heard her phone starting to ring and knew that it had to do with the case that he was working for.

"Please be safe." She responded to him as the kids said goodbye to him.

"I will." Steve responded to her.

Steve got home about two in the morning a few days later. He was happy that he got to spend some time with his family. The boys wanted to play in the water but since Steve still can't go into the water so Robyn took the boys into the water. Steve was happy to spend time with girls. They also went to the Zoo where the kids loved it. Steve and Robyn were happy with the end result because all of the kids laid down and took a nap. They also went to go see a movie.

"Daddy, when can we start running again?" Kia asked her father after the movie was done.

"Not until daddy gets clear from his doctor." Steve responded to her with a smile.

They enjoyed the rest of the day together. Steve and Robyn managed to get some time alone. Steve loved moments like this to spend with Robyn. They could bond together and relax. Steve and Robyn headed to bed. Steve was happy that she should be able to go back to work soon. He misses his wife at work.

Sunday morning came a little to fast. Steve woke up to find his wife cuddled up against him and Kia on the other side of her. The boys were sleeping on the floor leaving the twins in their cribs. Steve just smiled and fall back to sleep. He loves moments like this with his family.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. I am glad that we changed it to Friday instead of Wednesday. Please make sure to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I really enjoyed this episode of Five 0. Please make sure that you check out my twitter for changes in this storyline or tweeting party.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I am sorry about the delay in this chapter. It was supposed to be up on Friday (October 14, 2016) but it was not because I ended up taking off my fake nails the night before this chapter was to be posted and I decided not to write. My bad! :(

Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since the chess piece case started, Robyn knew that her husband was going nuts with this case. Steve woke up to hearing his alarm going off and so he turned off the alarm only going to wrap his arms around her.

"Good morning." She said to him as she turned towards him.

"Morning." He responded to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work?" She asked her husband.

"I should be but I want to cuddle with you for a few moments." He replied to her.

"Aw so sweet." She responded to him.

Before anything else could happen his phone started to ring, Steve reached to get the phone.

"Hello?" Steve asked the person on the phone. The person told them about the newest case. Robyn waited for her husband to get off the phone. "Hey, so we have a new case so I have to go."

"Okay, please stay safe." She responded to him.

"I will." Steve said before giving her a small kiss. He got out of bed and got ready for work.

He came back out to the bathroom all ready to go and leans over to give her a kiss.

"I love you." She said to her husband.

"I love you, too." He replied to her before walking out of the bedroom. He gave each of their kids a small kiss before heading to the headquarters to meet Danny.

"I have been here for five minutes." Danny greeted him.

"Good morning to you too, Daniel. I have kids too that I need to say goodbye to." Steve replied as they got into the car and headed to the crime scene.

Robyn needed to get out of the house with the kids. She decided to drop the older kids off at daycare for a little bit.

"Mommy, I want to go to see daddy." Kia said to her mother.

"I know baby girl but daddy's got a big case right now. He will see you at home later on tonight. I promise." Robyn replied to her daughter.

Robyn managed to leave the daycare and headed to headquarters. Danny was just coming back from a little break and helped her inside to find Steve and the rest of the team.

"Hey honey, this is a nice surprised that you and the twins." Steve greeted her with a small kiss.

"I know. We needed out of the house. I think that it might be a good idea if you spend some time with Kia. I think that she is missing her daddy big time. She's always been a daddy's girl." She responded to him.

"We can do that this weekend if she wants. Just me and her." Steve responded to her as the twins started to wake up. He could not believe that they were almost seven weeks old. He just could not believe that it has been almost seven weeks since his shooting and life has not calm down for them.

"I am sure that she will love that." She responded to her husband with a small smile.

Robyn and the twins stayed for about an hour before leaving. She decided to take the kids to the shrimp truck. Robyn was surprised when they ran into Kono and her friend.

"Hey." Robyn greeted her friend with a smile.

"Hey you. I can not believe how big the kids are getting." Kono said to her friend.

They enjoyed getting together with Kono and her friends. Robyn loaded the kids into the car when Kono got a phone called aout the case. She headed home to get the kids down for their nap.

Later that night, Robyn heard her cell phone go off and smiled when she saw that it was Steve. He had asked that Kia stayed up for a little bit when he got home. He got home about thirty minutes later to find Robyn and Kia cuddling. Steve sat next to his daughter and enjoyed the movie that they were watching.

"come on kiddo. It's time bed." Steve responded to his daughter wth a smile.

"Okay, daddy." Kia replied to her father as he picked her up to carry upstairs. He got her into bed and then tucked her into the bed.

"Night baby girl. I love you." Steve said to her.

"Night, daddy." she said quietly. "I love you too."

The next morning

Robyn woke up to find that Steve was not in bed. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Hey babe, what is going on?" She asked her husband.

"Our friend from the FBI had found something about the cop that was investing. We are going to go check it out now." Steve replied to her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Please be careful." She responded to him.

"I will." Steve revealed to her with a small kiss.

Steve got home to find everyone asleep later that night. He climbed into the bed and knew that something did not feel right about the shrink but knew that he needed to trust her since she was serving the HPD.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Our weather has gotten really crazy in the last few days and will be in the next few days. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you will follow me on there so you get all the updates on this storyline even when there are no live tweets. There is a chance that there won't be any live tweets this upcoming week either if we go to the game.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Ahola Friday everyone! I have this week's fanfiction done before Wednesday so I am working on next week's chapter. I can't believe that Halloween is right around the corner. I did end up posting chapter 3 on Saturday after I finished editing it. There might not be a live tweet tonight but I will let you know on twitter when I know.

Chapter 4

Steve made it home that night after a busy day at work. They had met Madison Grey and Steve knew that there was something not right. He waited for the kids to go to bed. He watched as Robyn came back into the living room.

"Babe, what is going on?" She asked her husband.

"We went to go visit Madison Grey and talked about the case." Steve responded to her. "There is something going on there. Alicia thinks that she is up to something and I am starting to think so."

"Just promise me if she is behind this that you stay safe. The kids and I want you safe." She responded to him.

"I will be." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I am going to head up and go to bed. Are you coming?" She asked her husband.

"Soon." He said to her as he gave her another kiss.

He finally got to bed about two hours later and wrapped his arms around her to fall asleep. He knew that her first day was tomorrow.

They both woke up the next morning to the kids running into their room to cuddle. Steve loves moments where he got to spend time with the kids. He stayed in bed for about an hour and then got ready for work. He came out just in time for the kids getting ready for the day.

"Honey, why don't you go get ready for work?" Steve asked his wife.

"Yeah sounds great." She said as she headed to the bathroom to get ready. Steve remembered when they didn't have children, they would be in the bathroom together. Steve have been missing moments like this.

Steve managed to get the breakfast ready for all the kids when Robyn come down the stairs. She smiled when she saw her husband and kids together.

"You guys look so cute together." Robyn said to them.

"Hi mommy." Kia responded to her mother.

"Hi baby. Are you ready to go to daycare?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy." Kia responded to her mother with a smile.

"okay, finished your breakfast." She told her daughter as Steve finished his own breakfast and coffee. He took his plate and cup into the kitchen and came back out.

"Alright I have to go to work. Love you all." Steve said before giving all the kids a small kiss. He stopped at me and gave me a small kiss. "I will see you at work."

"Okay, bye." She said to him as he grabbed his stuff and walked to the front door.

About three hours later, Robyn was finally walking into the headquarters to find that Steve was not there. She figured that he was just got on a case with Danny. Kono walked over to her.

"Hey, have you seen Steve?" She asked Robyn.

"Not since this morning, why?" Robyn responded to her friend.

"Because Steve called me about two hours ago and said to meet him here. He has not shown up and that's not like him." Chin responded to her.

They figured that he had been taken hostage and knew that they had to find him. Robyn was told that she needed to stay at headquarters with Grover and Jerry.

"Chin, please do me a favor and make sure that he is okay." She said to him before Chin and Kono left.

"We will." Chin promised her as they went out.

Chin and Kono had been gone for about two hours when they found where Steve was. Robyn knew that she could not wait for him to be brought back here.

"Hey, he is okay." Grover said to her with a small smile. "He will be here soon."

Steve finally got back to headquarters to find Robyn waiting there impatiently. He knew that the minute that she saw him that she would all over him.

"Hey, babe. I am fine. Please be careful." Steve said to her as she wrapped his arms around her.

"Why, what happen?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Madison stabbed me and Alicia on the back. I got some stitches." Steve responded to her.

"You are still going after her, aren't you?" Robyn asked her husband. She already knew the answer to it.

"Not tonight but we will find her. Right now, I just want to be with our family." Steve responded to her with a small smile.

The next morning, Steve made it to headquarters to find Danny sitting there.

"Oh look at it here. Steve, you have made it gone from everyone else to just you. I am sure that Robyn is not so happy about." Danny said to his friend.

"She is not and that is not funny. This was not even my fault." Steve responded to him. "Don't you remember that, she brought this case to us."

"I know but promise me that you will stay safe." Danny replied to him.

Steve and the team managed to get the new case in recorded time. Steve managed to get home before the kids went to bed.

"The kids were happy to have you home to put them to bed." Robyn responded to her husband.

"I know. I was happy to be home with them too." Steve replied to her. "This is the kind of stuff that I miss with just having time with you and the kids. I miss you."

"Steve, you have me for good. I won't leave." Robyn replied to him before giving him a small kiss.

Author Note: I hope that everyone has a great weekend and I will see you next week for a new chapter. I hope that you will remember to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff for current updates on the storyline when there is a delay in posting like last week. We did end up posting chapter 3 on Saturday after nap time. It was just a busy day on Friday with both kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that they are covering gun control right now. I can't believe that we are already on chapter five of season seven.

Chapter 5

Steve woke up the next morning knowing that Kono was going to be with Adam for most of the day. Robyn had decided to only come to work two days a week until the twins turned 5 months old. Today was her day off. He felt her move over to cuddle up against him.

"Hey sweetie." He said to her before giving her a small kiss.

"Hey, so Adam gets out today?" She asked her husband.

"Yes. We are meeting them for lunch at the shrimp truck." Steve said to her. "Are you bringing the twins with us or are we dropping them at daycare?"

"I think that we should take them to daycare. I want to make sure that this lunch is about Adam getting out." Robyn responded to him.

"Okay, that works for me. Maybe we should get ready for the lunch." Steve said to her as he got out of bed and headed to shower. Robyn got out of the bed and check on the kids. They were still sleeping so she headed to back to their room. Steve had just came out of the shower when she did that.

"Are they still sleeping?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah, they are still out cold." She responded with a smile on her face.

By the time that they were eating lunch, they had learned about a murder. Steve ad the rest of the team headed to the crime scene while Robyn headed to get the kids. They were happy to see their mother. They headed to the house where they just played.

It was almost lunch time when Steve finally was able to text her while letting her know.

"Just promise me that you are going to stay safe and not do anything wrong?" She responded in the text.

"You are starting to sound like Danny. I will be okay." Steve responded to her a few minutes later.

"Mommy?" Kia asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes baby." She responded to her daughter.

"Where is daddy?" She asked her mother.

"He is working right now but he will be home later." Robyn replied to her daughter with a small smile.

"Okay." She responded to her mother.

"What do you want to do today?" Robyn responded to her daughter.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked her mother

"Yeah, if you guys can agree on what movie this time." Robyn responded to her daughter with a small smile on her face.

About five minutes later, the kids were able to find a movie that they all agreed on. Steve had text her saying that she needed to come in and help so she ended up having to call their emergency babysitter in to watch the kids.

"I should not be gone long. Thank you for coming." She said as she answered the door.

"It's not a problem." their babysitter said.

"I have to go." She told the kids as she gave them each a kiss. "Please be good."

"Love you mommy." the kids all said to her with a smile.

Robyn headed to the court house where Steve was waiting for her. She was going to go undercover with Grover. She had to admit that this was not the best idea that her husband had but it should work.

"Just promise that you will stay safe." Steve said to her as she was getting ready to go undercover.

"I will. Please don't do anything crazy." She replied back to her husband with a smile. She knew that he was not able to fulfill that request but she was okay with that.

"You know that I can't promise you that." Steve said to her before he watched her go into the building.

"She is going to be okay." Danny responded to his friend.

"Yeah I know." Steve replied to his friend. About twenty minutes later, Steve was getting annoyed with this suspect when the man puts Robyn in danger. "I am going in."

"Steve, let me try to talk this man down." Danny replied to him. "Just give me about twenty minutes to talk him down."

"You have a few minutes to talk him down. I will not put her in danger." Steve responded to her.

About twenty minutes later, Steve watched as the man came out and Robyn came out a few seconds later.

"Hey, honey." Steve said to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay. He did not get me." She responded to him.

"Thank God, I did not want to explain to our kids that their mom was not coming home." He responded to her.

"I am glad that we do not have to explain it to him." She responded to him. They started head home and just relax before Steve left to pick their kids from daycare. They enjoyed the rest of the weekend together.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I hope that you will leave me a review. I should be able to live tweet this week. I am glad that the Walking Dead is back with a new season on last Sunday. I can't believe that they killed off Glenn. Just wrong for them to do that. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of the season storyline. I hope that everyone had a safe Halloween. I am glad that Max is back on the show.

Chapter 6

Steve and Robyn were getting the kids ready for Halloween when he got the phone call about the newest case.

"Seriously?" Steve said to himself when he got off the phone. Robyn knew that her husband was upset about what was going on tonight. The kids were so excited about the trick or tweeting and then finding out that he was going to have to leave.

Robyn came walking into the room when she heard her husband say that.

"Honey what is wrong?" She asked her husband

"We have a new case which means that I won't be able to go with you and the kids. I hate this. I rather be home with you and the kids." Steve said to her as he started to head upstairs.

"I am sorry that you have to work. We have to tell the kids." She responded as Kia and John came running into the room.

"Daddy, when are we going to go trick or tweeting?" John asked his father.

"Buddy, daddy has to go back to work for a little bit so you are going to go with mommy." Steve told his son.

"Just like last year?" John asked his father.

"Yep but you know something. We can always watch a movie tomorrow night and eat some of the candy." Steve offered his son which he knew that he would go for it. They love watching movies and being able to cuddle.

"Okay daddy." John said to his father. Steve could tell that his son was sad about this.

Steve ended up having to wait for Danny to come to the house. Danny honked the horn after changing the seats so Steve could drive. He ended up having to wait until Steve said goodbye to all the kids. Danny smiled and waved at Robyn as Steve came out of the house.

"Hey, had a hard time saying goodbye to the kids?" Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah, John got upset that I have to miss another Halloween." Steve responded to him.

"Steve you know that the kids love you." Danny responded to his friend with a smile as they head to the crime scene.

"So what is going on with Grace tonight?" Steve asked his friend.

"She's grounded from what happen last year." Danny replied to his friend.

"That's good but let me guess that she is not happy about it." Steve responded to him.

"No she is not which I was kinda expecting because she has been in that 14 teenager stage. I can not wait for Kia to get into that stage." Danny replied to him.

"Kia is a mommy's girl and already has that mood towards me but at the end of the day she is my daughter and I love her." Steve responded to his friend as they arrived there.

Steve knew that they needed to find the person responsible for the murder so he managed to call Robyn to see if she could come and help. She loaded the kids up and head to Danny's house.

"Thank you Jerry for watching the kids. We should be done with the case as soon as we can." Robyn said to Jerry.

"It's no problem." Jerry replied to her.

"Just so you know that John is going to have a hard time with this. He was already upset about Steve not being able to do this but now me. He is going to have a hard time." Robyn responded to him.

"Okay, I will make sure that he is okay with this." Jerry responded to her as they walked into the house. Robyn headed to the car and headed to the crime scene where Steve and the rest of the team should up.

"What is going on?" Robyn asked her husband.

"We got something going on. Danny just called me and said that he saw something." Steve responded to his wife.

They headed into the room where the movement started. Steve felt his wife grabbed his arm before he revealed that it was Danny. Danny is lucky that Robyn did not have a gun or was pregnant with another baby.

"Danny, I hate you right now." Robyn said to her friend.

"Why do you hate me right now?" Danny joked at her.

"Because you are lucky that I am not pregnant with another child because you could have just sent me into labor." She responded to him.

"That is really true." Steve told his friend. They figured out that they had already been in contact with the partner when Max showed them the photo. Steve had Robyn stay at the headquarters while they went out to get her. She heard Steve's phone ringing in his office and she went to answer it.

"Hi Duke, what is going on? Is she okay? Yes, I will tell them right now." She said before hanging up the phone. She walked out of the office and headed downstairs where she found Grover walking into the office.

"We have to go and help Kono. I guess that she and Adam ran into a group that is trying to kill them." She responded to him.

Steve and Robyn were finally able to make it to Danny's to pick up their kids. Danny had just finally got there about two minutes before them. The kids were really happy to see their parents. Steve figured out that Jerry had been wearing that creepy outfit.

Author Note: I hope that you had a fabulous Halloween. I am off to my cousin's house to meet her newest little one. I am so excited. I am trying to get as many chapters as I can get done. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I normally write this storyline on Saturday afternoon and finished it up by Wednesday. I got a lot of it done on Saturday and Wednesday not so much. I had a really bad headache. We also have a new president which a lot of people are not happy about it.

Chapter 7

Steve knew that it was time to come and do a special date for him and Robyn. He knew that their life had change when they welcomed the twins and Steve's shooting. He managed to convince Grover to take the kids.

"How did I managed to agree to this? I have both Danny's children and now I have your children too?" Grover revealed to his friend.

"Because I need this. Robyn and I need to be able to spend time together without our children and I kinda planned Danny to take care of them because Grace is a big help but he went out of town." Steve responded to his friend.

"I know that part of the deal. I have no problem with this. I am just worried that this is going to be overwhelming plus does Robyn know about this? I don't want her to hate me for taking her kids." Grover responded to him.

"Robyn knows that we are having time away from the kids. I sent her to go shopping so that I could cook for her. I don't normally get to do the cooking. She is supposed to be back in about sixty minutes so I need you to go with the kids please." Steve told Grover.

"Alright, Let's go." Grover responded to his friend as they started to load up the kids into Grover's car.

"Now, I don't want you to tell Robyn what I have planned for her if she calls you before we have dinner." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Don't worry about me. I would worry about the kids though." Grover responded to his friend.

"I am not worry about that. I told Robyn not to call until after the date so hopefully she stays to that." Steve responded to his friend.

"Alright, it's time for us to go back to my house. Have fun with your date." Grover responded to him.

"Thanks dude, I owe you." Steve responded to his friend with a smile as he heard him start up the truck.

"Yes you do." Grover said as he left to go back to the house. Steve texted Robyn telling her that she could come home in about forty-five minutes. He knew that it was time to start cooking.

As their date started, Steve got a phone call from Catherine and Robyn walked in right as Steve heard knocking on the door.

"Steve, what is going on?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know but we are going to find out soon." Steve responded to her as he opened the door. "Hello, Catherine, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help on getting your mother out of what she did." She responded to him. "We need to talk out side since Robyn doesn't have the clearance that is needed."

"Okay. I will meet you outside. I just need a moment with Robyn." Steve replied to his friend.

"Okay, I will leave you too it." She responded to him.

Steve waited for Catherine to leave the room before walking over to his wife. He did not understand what was going on.

"I am sorry that this is happening." Steve said to his wife as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, I am just scared that you are going to get hurt. I have a feeling that you are going to be in danger." Robyn responded to her husband.

"Babe, I will be okay. I will be back in a few days just trust me." Steve said to his wife.

The next morning

Chin and Kono dropped by the house to find out where Steve is. They also had the kids with them.

A few days went by when they finally got back from where they went. The kids were happy to see their father and so was Robyn.

"Everything okay?" Steve said as soon as he felt his wife running to him.

"Grover told me what happen to you. I thought that I told you not to do anything that was not safe. You can leave me to raise these kids by myself." She responded to him.

"I would not even think about doing that to you." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I know and they missed their father." She replied to her husband as he gave her another kiss.

The family got to spend the rest of the weekend together. Steve loved being able to spend time with his wife as the kids were in bed together.

"So are you going to tell me what happen your mother?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah, She went to go into hiding with Wo Fat's father. I just hoped that it's not to late. I am not sure if she going to ever come back. She says that she will come back." Steve responded to his wife with a smile. "Now let's get some sleep before the kids won't let us sleep in."

"Okay." She responded to her husband as he gave her a kiss before turning off the light and falling asleep.

Author Note: I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I have done so good for the past two weeks but I have been very busy and then on Wednesday, I woke up with a monster headache. I can't stand those types of headaches. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. We also changed plans so I will be able to live tweet tonight. It starts in about three hours or so. A lot of people are reacting badly to our new president elect.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I was beyond confused about how to write this week's chapter since Steve had a poker match and Danny had a dance to go. Since I had a hard time with writing this chapter, I chose to answer the past reviews in this storyline. I am so beyond thankful for all of you.

So let's go:

Auababy58: Thank you so much for your reviews. I love that you are such an encourage to me. Hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving! :)

Guests: Thank you for your reviews. I hope that you have a wonderful Thanksgiving.

* * *

Chapter 8

A few days before, Rachel had asked Robyn if she wanted to come to the dance with her. Robyn had agreed since Steve was planning to do another poker game which mean that she had to listen to them all night. Robyn was sitting on the couch watching the kids play on the floor when Steve came to sit next to her.

"What are we going to do with the kids?" Steve asked her.

"They will be bed before your boys arrive so don't worry." She responded to him.

"Please tell me that you are not going to dance with Danny." Steve replied to her since Rachel had called about two days to tell her that she was going out of town.

"Steve, I am not going to dance with your friend. Don't worry, There is only one person that I would let dance with me." She said to her husband with a small smile.

"Okay." Steve said as Danny rang the door bell. Steve saw the kids get up and looked at him for premisson and then sat back down. They knew that he did not want them to open the door.

"Hey, Danny." She said as he walked into the house after Steve opened the door.

"Hey, are you ready for tonight's date night with me?" Danny joked at her.

"That is not funny, Danny. You know how he is." She said as the kids headed upstairs to play. "So why are you here?"

"I needed to come and get you. Plus I said that I would bring the sand whiches which I know that he is going to claim them." Danny responded to her.

"Would I do that?" Steve said to them.

"Yes you would." He replied back to him. "And your wife would agree."

"No you don't. Leave me out of this." She responded to him.

"Chicken." Danny joked at her.

"Okay quit it." She said before getting up to go get her dress. She came back downstairs and told the kids to do what their father asked them to do.

Robyn and Danny headed back to Danny's house to get ready. Jerry was watching Charlie for Danny.

"Are you ready yet girls?" Danny asked the girls.

"Almost." Grace said to her father with a smile.

McGarrett's house

Steve was at home getting the kids ready for bed when the guys started showing up.

"Daddy, can I hang out with you and the boys?" John asked his father.

"I am sorry buddy but not this time." Steve told his son with a smile on his face. He loved that his son wanted to spend time with them.

"Why not?" He asked his father.

"Because you need your rest." Steve told his son. "and mommy already said no to it."

"Okay daddy." He said to his father as he felt Steve tucked him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too buddy. I will see you in the morning." Steve said to his son.

As the boys were playing their poker game, Steve felt his phone ring and knew that their game was over.

"Hey Dog, would you mind watching the kids for a little bit? I guess that there is a problem at the dance where Robyn and Danny are at with Grace." Steve responded to his friend.

"Yeah." Dog said to him.

"Thank you so much. They are sleep so we should be back soon." Steve replied as he grabbed his gun and Chin followed him.

During the night went on at the dance when the suspects came into the room as Robyn knew that Danny was talking to Grace's boyfriend.

"Shh, we need to make sure that they don't know who we are Grace." Robyn said in the whisper voice. She was worried that she would never see Steve or their kids again.

About an hour went by when Danny brought the kid into the room. He was forced to lay down by his daughter.

"it's going to be okay." Danny told the girls.

Steve and the rest of the team came rushing into the room. Robyn was happy to see her husband when he finally got there. She ran over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay. You are safe." Steve said to her before getting a hug from Grace and Danny.

"Where are the kids?" Robyn asked her husband.

"They are at the house with Dog." Steve responded to his wife.

"I want to go home and hold my babies." She said to her husband.

Danny came by a few days after to check on Robyn. He also wanted to talk about sandwhiches. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. Robyn was the one that answer the door.

"Where is he?" Danny asked his friend.

"He is outside." Robyn responded to him as they went through the house. Danny saw his friend and gave him a small smile.

"So you took claim of my food?" Danny asked him.

"Yes I did." Steve admitted to it.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will leave a review and hope that you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving. I will see you for the live tweet tonight so join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will be live unless something happens. I will see you guys next week for a new chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I hope that you had a fabulous Thanksgiving! I could not believe that the guy that plays Max is leaving in four episodes. It makes me so sad! We have been out shopping all day and let me tell you that I am super exhausted so I am so glad that we don't have a new episode. I won't be back on this storyline until December 16th! I am sure that in that two weeks then I should have a new chapter of Love is an open door.

Chapter 9

Steve woke up that morning to the boys waiting for him. John climbed up when he saw his father was awake.

"Daddy, Can we cuddle?" Michael asked his father.

"Yes buddy. We can." Steve said as he picked up Michael and lied him in between him and Robyn. They stayed there for about twenty minutes before his phone started to ring. He knew that it was a new case. "Sorry boys, daddy needs to answer this outside real quick."

Steve got out of bed and went on the pouch so he would not wake his wife or the other kids up. He was out there for a few minutes before coming back inside.

"I am sorry boys. Daddy's got to go to work. So do me a favorite and cuddle with mommy until she wakes up." Steve responded to their boys before going to take a shower. When he was finished with his shower, Steve got dress and came out to find that both of the boys were sleeping. Steve gave them each a kiss before leaving for work.

Robyn woke up about twenty minutes later to find that the boys were in bed with her. She smiled at the boys before getting out the bed. She went to go check out the rest of kiddos.

She saw that they were all asleep still so she headed her bedroom when her phone vibrate and she knew that it was her husband. She went to picked up the phone and smiled when she read

 _Hey honey, I am sorry that I am not there right now but I got called away for work. I will let you know when I am on the way home._

She hit reply back to his text.

 _I was wondering because the boys were in our bed and you weren't. I figured that you went back to work. Please be safe. I love you._

She hit sent and after a few minutes, he responded to her.

 _I love you too. I will see you later._

 _Later that night, Steve arrived home to find the kids watching a movie. In a few days, they were going to be having Thanksgiving over at Danny's house. He walked into the kitchen._

 _"What are you going to be making for Thanksgiving dish at Danny's house?" Steve asked her._

 _"I don't know. I have not decided just yet." She responded to him. "Why? What does he want us to make?"_

 _"He wants your Pumpkin pie just like last year. He said that it was good." Steve lied to her. He really wanted her to make the pie._

 _"Why do I have a feeling that it's not Danny that wants the pie but you want it?" She asked him as she turned to look at him._

 _"Fine, you caught me. I want the pie. Will you please make it?" Steve responded to his wife with a smile._

 _"I will make it for Danny and you, my dear, won't have anything." She said to him. He knew that she was kidding when she said that._

 _"You are joking when you say that." Steve responded to her. "Aren't you?"_

 _"Nope." She responded as she left the room. Steve followed his wife and could not believe that she would do that to him._

 _"Why?" He asked his wife._

Later that night, Steve arrived home to find the kids watching a movie. In a few days, they were going to be having Thanksgiving over at Danny's house. He walked into the kitchen.

"What are you going to be making for Thanksgiving dish at Danny's house?" Steve asked her.

"I don't know. I have not decided just yet." She responded to him. "Why? What does he want us to make?"

"He wants your Pumpkin pie just like last year. He said that it was good." Steve lied to her. He really wanted her to make the pie.

"Why do I have a feeling that it's not Danny that wants the pie but you want it?" She asked him as she turned to look at him.

"Fine, you caught me. I want the pie. Will you please make it?" Steve responded to his wife with a smile.

"I will make it for Danny and you, my dear, won't have anything." She said to him. He knew that she was kidding when she said that.

"You are joking when you say that." Steve responded to her. "Aren't you?"

"Nope." She responded as she left the room. Steve followed his wife and could not believe that she would do that to him.

"Why?" He asked his wife.

It was time for Thanksgiving and Steve was getting the kids loaded up in his new truck. He also loaded the pie in his truck before she came out. They finally got to Danny's house and unloaded the truck. Danny came out to helped with the twins until he saw the pie.

"I will take that." Danny said to her as he watched Steve's look.

They enjoyed their family Thanksgiving and was super happy that they were all together for Thanksgiving. Steve and Robyn finally got the kids home around midnight and knew that they were going to get up early to go Black Friday shopping. Jerry had offered to watch both their kids and Danny's kids while they went out shopping.

Steve woke up at four in the morning to get ready while Robyn was already up and getting ready.

"Hey love." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Hey, are you ready to go shopping?" She asked to him.

"Yes, I am ready to go shopping." Steve responded to her as he heard his phone vibrating. "It has to be Jerry." He went to answer the phone and then went downstairs to open the door. Robyn was downstairs within twenty minutes.

"Thank you Jerry for watching the kids." Robyn responded to him with a smile. Danny walked into the house with Grace and Charlie.

Author Note: I hope that you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. They say that the guy that plays Max will be here until epiosde number 13. I don't even get why they brought him back for that short time. I wanted to make sure to have this chapter done before Thanksgiving and just could not bring myself to write about the episode. The show did a wonderful job with the episode that I could not do anything to it. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I won't see you again until December 16th for the 10th chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I hope that you all had a wonderful two weeks break from the show. I have missed being able to tweet about it. I can't believe that we are almost Christmas time.

Chapter 10

Steve was trying to do more things with the boys since they were growing up so fast. Today he was taking John out for a morning run. He knew that he could not go as fast as he want to since he had John with him. He knew that John loved going for runs and that is why he took him.

"Daddy, when are we going to get our Christmas tree?" John asked his father.

"I don't know buddy. We might try to do it today. It just depends if we have a case or not." Steve told his son as his cell started to ring. They ended up having to run back to the house since Robyn had to take all the kids to daycare since she had to go to work today.

Robyn and Steve met Grover at the ME office. Grover gave Robyn a small hug.

"Hey, It feels that we haven't seen each other in a few weeks." Grover said to her. "How is the kiddos?"

"I know it feels that way to me too. They are doing good. So what do we have?" She asked him.

Grover gave them the low down on the case and Robyn knew that it was a little bit weird but as the case went on they figured out that it was either the mother or the father that did it.

"I can't believe that it was mother that killed her. I don't think that she would have lost her son if she had just been honest." Robyn said to her husband.

"Now she will never know. She has kept that a secret for the past ten years." Steve responded to her with a smile.

"I am just glad that we don't have to worry about this." Robyn responded to her husband.

"yeah, I am happy about this too." Steve responded to her before giving her a small kiss.

The next morning

Steve and Robyn loaded all the kids up into Steve's new truck. Steve knew that his boys loved the new truck since they got to have enough room in the back.

"So what happen with Danny yesterday?" She asked her husband.

"He thinks that his sister is having an affair with her co-worker and they got into a fight." Steve responded to her.

Steve and Robyn unloaded the kids from the truck when they got to Christmas tree lot. Steve and Robyn to make sure that they let the kids pick out the tree this year.

"Daddy, what about this one?" Michael asked his father.

"I don't know. It looks a little small." Steve said to his son. "Let's keep looking."

"Daddy!" Kia yelled for her father.

"Yes, princess." Steve said as he ran up to her.

"What about this tree?" She asked her father with a small smile. Steve could tell that she was super proud of the tree.

"I love it. Let's ask mommy." Steve told his daughter as Robyn and the other children come running up to see the Christmas tree. Robyn loved the tree so they took the Christmas tree and headed home. Robyn and the kids started to decorate the Christmas tree with Steve's help. He managed to keep the twins entertain while Robyn and the older kids did it.

Steve and the kids decided to make Christmas cookies which was really cute on Robyn's eyes. She loved how he loves to being with the kids. There was a knocked on the door and it turned out to be the team.

"Hey guys. Come on in. He's making cookies with the kids." Robyn said to her friends.

"So I need to tell you guys something." Max said to them. "I have decided to leave my job and tour around with Doctors while helping others with my wife."

"Wait, what? When?" Marissa asked him

"In about three weeks." Max said as Steve walked into the room after hearing the plans. Steve could not believe that he was leaving.

"For how long?" Steve asked his friend.

"For good." Max responded to his friends. They all gave him hugs.

Author Note: I ended up having to order a new laptop battery since it started dying. It might not be here until Christmas week. We just got our Christmas tree on Saturday and it is smelling our house up. :) It is almost time to make some Christmas cookies. I will see you guys next week for a new chapter of this storyline. Also follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will be doing a live tweet! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I am so sorry that this chapter is later than expected. I completely forgot about this chapter until I went to go write chapter 12.

Chapter 11

Steve and Robyn were enjoying Chin's birthday party. It was cute to see the videos of their friends wishing Chin Happy Birthday.

"Hey can you come and help me with the cake?" Kono asked Robyn as she walked by.

"Sure. Let's go." Robyn said to her friend as they walked into the kitchen.

"Do you think that Chin is going to like his cake?" Kono asked her friend.

"Yeah, I think so." Robyn responded to her friend as they started to walk out with the cake. Robyn could hear her husband start yelling for Chin so she walked over to him.

"I will be right back." Steve said to her as he walked away from her. After a few minutes, she saw him come back to get her and the keys.

"Steve, there he is." She said as she pointed at him. Robyn decided to wait until her husband got Chin to calm down and talk to him.

"Everything okay?" Robyn asked as he got in the car.

"No. Someone took Chin's niece and he is freaking out right now because of it." Steve said to her.

"So you and the team are going to Mexico?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Yeah but you are staying here to be with the kids and then watch headquarters with Jerry." Steve responded to her as they pulled into the driveway.

"The kids are going to be upset that their father is leaving." Robyn responded to her husband. She was worried about them.

"I know." Steve revealed to her before giving her a kiss and headed inside to say goodbye to the kids and get ready to go.

Steve took an extra moment to say goodbye to Robyn at his truck. Steve wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you and I will see you in a few days." Steve said to his wife before giving her a kiss.

"I love you too. Please promise me that you will be safe." Robyn responded to her husband.

"I will do my best. I will call you when we land." Steve revealed to her as he gave her one last kiss. Robyn watched as he started to get into the truck.

"I love you." He said before backing out of the driveway.

Robyn waited a few hours before she knew that her husband would be calling her. She laid on the bed after getting all the kids into bed when her phone started to vibrate. She answered the phone and happy to see her husband was calling her.

"Hey you." Robyn said to her husband.

"Hey, How are the kids?" Steve asked her with a smile.

"They are okay. They are missing their father and so am I." She responded to her husband with a smile.

"Babe, I will be home in a few days and it's okay. I love you." Steve said to her. He got off the phone after a few minutes to find Danny standing there.

"What?" Steve asked his friend.

"You are too cute for your family." Danny responded to his friend as he teased him.

"Don't. That is not even funny." Steve responded to his friend with a smile before leaving the room.

They had managed to get Chin's niece back from the cartel with losing Chin. Steve knew that his whole team could feel the absence of Chin.

"We are not leaving here without finding Chin Ho." He said as he gave Kono a small hug.

"You need to tell Robyn about this. She is going to want to know what is going on and you know that I am right about this." She responded to him.

"I know." Steve responded to her. They talked for a few minutes before Steve walked out of the house. She answered after a few times.

"Is she okay?" Robyn asked her husband.

"She is okay but upset that Chin got taken." Steve said to her.

"What?" She asked him.

"He made himself a target so we could get her back. Babe, I need to find him before I can come back." Steve said to her.

"Okay, how many more days?" She asked him.

"About another two to three days. I will call you if it last longer than that. I don't see it doing that." Steve responded to her.

"What do I need to tell the kids?" She asked her husband.

"Just tell them that daddy had to be out of town for a few more days and that I miss you guys very much." Steve said to her with a small smile.

Robyn hanged up the phone to find her son sitting there.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" He asked his mother.

"In a few days. He is just wrapping some things up and then will be home." She said to her son.

"Okay mommy." he said to her with a smile. "I still miss daddy."

"I know baby. I miss him too." She said as she wrapped her arms around her son. "I also know that daddy misses you too."

Robyn ended up staying the rest of the night with the kids and ended up having them in bed together. Robyn woke up the next morning to find the kids taking over her bed. She doesn't mind that their children in bed. She just hoped that her husband just got back.

The kids woke up and Robyn got breakfast ready.

"Mommy, can we skype daddy tonight?" their oldest daughter asked her mother.

"Sure baby. I will ask daddy." She said to her daughter.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this newest chapter. I was super busy and must have slipped on the update in December. I need to start working on chapter 12 for tomorrow's update. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson343ff where I update all the time. Thank you for being so patience on this update.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Happy Friday everyone! We have had a ton of snow days this week which made writing a little harder since I had both children almost all week long. Anyways, back for another chapter. I can't believe that Max is leaving tonight! :(

Chapter 12

Steve woke up a few days later. They managed to find a few leads on Chin's location. He knew that this was hard on Kono because she was missing her cousin. He looked at his phone before getting out of bed and smile the minute that he saw a message from Robyn.

Hey handsome, the kids would like to skype with their father and so would I.

He could not disagree with that he would love to do a skype date with his kids and wife. He felt bad that he was not able to be at home with them. He hit reply.

Hey babe, I would love to see you and the kids. I miss you all so much. I have to go help the team with this one suspect.

Steve managed to get the information that they needed to find Chin. He was really surprised to see Adam there and knew that they were not going to be able to say anything.

Steve was the relaxed the minute that they found Chin. They were finally able to go home. He decided to call Robyn to let her know that they were coming home.

"Hey babe." She greeted him.

"Hey, I have some good news." He responded to her with a smile.

"Are you coming home?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah, we are about to get on a plane right now so it will be a few hours before we are home." Steve said to her. "We are also bringing a special guest."

"Okay, I can't wait to see who it is." Robyn responded to him.

"Alright honey, we have to go. I love you." Steve said to her.

"I love you too." She responded to him. She hung the phone as she was getting ready to go to headquarters to lock down everything. She also wanted to make sure that they had no paperwork to do when they got back. She got to headquarters to find Jerry going down to his office.

"Jerry, what are you doing here this late?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure that I got everything done. What are you doing here with the team in Mexico?" He responded to her.

"Steve wanted me to check on the office." She said to him.

"That's good." Jerry said as he got into the elevator. He waited to the door to close. He did not want to tell her about him sleeping in the headquarters.

Steve finally got there about two hours later to find Jerry sleeping in his office. He could not believe that his friend was sleeping in there. He got back to the house to find the kids and Robyn playing at the beach.

"Hey guys, look who is back." Steve said to hi before everyone started to come and get him.

"Daddy!" John said to his father before he started to run for him. Steve loved moments like this. He hated this part of his job where he had to be away from his family.

"Hey buddy. I missed you." Steve said to him before getting to the other kids and then finally his wife.

They managed to get through the night with both kids. Steve and Robyn decided to lay on the couch to watch a movie.

"So what do we want to watch?" Steve asked his wife.

"Anything that you want to watch. I am not picky." She responded to him.

"A part of me just wants to go to bed with you right now." Steve responded to her.

"That sounds wonderful to me so let's go." She said to him with a smile.

Steve and Robyn headed to the bed and just relaxed. They were glad that they were able to spend time together.

The next morning, Steve woke up extra early to go running again. He felt Robyn wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, I love you but I am going to go running." Steve said to her.

"I love you too." she responded to her husband before letting go.

Robyn got up about thirty minutes after her husband left. She checked on all the kids to make sure that they were still sleeping. She hoped that it would stay easy for the whole day. Steve got back before the kids got up.

"So you and I need to talk about Max." Steve said to her.

"Why? What is going on?" She asked him.

"Max is leaving. He is selling his apartment." Steve responded to her.

"Are you serious? Where is he going?" She asked him.

"He is going to Africa which if you remember that is where he came back." Steve responded to her.

"Okay." She said to him.

"We are planning to do a going away party for him." Steve said to his wife.

"Okay." She responded to him before giving him a small kiss. "Everything will be okay."

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I know that I just posted chapter 11 yesterday and had to wait until the 24 hour period was up to show that it was new chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: I was not looking forward to writing this chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we are going to say goodbye to Max. What did you think of this week's episode of Five 0? Now time to watch Netfix. Today I was not having the best day at all.

Chapter 13

Steve knew that he needed to tell the team what was going on with Max but did not know how to say this. Max had been part of their family since the very beginning of the Five 0 task force. Steve got home that night to find Robyn waiting for him.

"Hey, what is going on with Max?" She asked her husband the minute that he came into the house.

"Max is leaving the team. I also got word that we did not find the bomb and it's still out there." Steve said to his wife.

Robyn knew that this was going to be hard for their family. Max is apart of them and they did not want to lose anyone.

The next morning

Steve woke up at seven in the morning knowing that he and Grover were going over to HPD for the meeting. Robyn was up getting the kids ready for daycare. They needed all hands on deck.

"Morning." Steve said to her as he came down the stairs. He walked over to where she was to get his morning kiss.

"Morning." She responded to him when they pulled apart.

A few hours later, Steve and Robyn were sitting on the couch when they heard the explosion.

"Babe, what the happen?" She said as they got off the couch and headed outside to find there were building explosion.

The next morning

Steve and Robyn headed to headquarters to get started on the new case. Robyn and Steve loaded up in Danny's car as they headed to the crime scene. They were all surprised by the site.

"Robyn, please go with Chin to find out anything new. Danny, you are with me." Steve ordered as they started to climb down.

"I wonder who did this." Robyn said to Chin Ho as they saw Steve and Danny come back up. Steve walked over to her and Chin.

"Hey, it was a cover to get into some vault last night." Steve said to her.

"Oh and that there was a gas leak." She responded to him.

Chin and Robyn headed over so they could check out what is going on with the video tapes. The team headed back to the headquarters.

"Guys, Kono and I are going to find our troll, Hirsch, to see if he knows anything about the person." Steve said to the team as he and Kono headed to police ex-bit.

Steve and Kono headed back with the suspect. Robyn and Danny decided to meet them outside. Robyn was surprised to see that Steve was not happy.

"Steve, what happen?" She asked her husband.

"Oh nothing besides Hirsch destroying the front of my truck by hitting the car in front of him." Steve said to his wife.

"He was trying to stop the suspect from getting away." Kono chimed in.

"Doesn't help. It's a brand new truck and now I have to get it fix." Steve said as he walked into the headquarters with the suspect. Robyn followed her husband downstairs and waited for him to come out.

"Babe, it's going to be okay." She replied to her husband with a small smile.

"I know." He responded to his wife.

They managed to get the tapes and Steve finally found their suspect. Robyn decided to wait at the headquarters which is a good thing that she did since they found another body.

Robyn could tell that her husband was getting more and more unhappy about what was going on and now she had to talk to the lawyer.

"We understand that you don't want to come out and say what is going on but we have proof that the men that did this contacted you." Robyn said to him.

"I don't have a choice. My client doesn't want the cops involved." the man responded to him.

"Which cause my husband to arrest you." Robyn revealed to him before walking out of the room.

Steve waited for his wife to come out of the room. He hoped that she was able to reveal it but there was no such luck plus the couple headed upstairs to find out who the person was. Kono and Robyn knew that Steve was thinking about it.

"What is in your head?" Robyn asked her husband after he said uh. Steve told them what he had thought. They managed to figure out that it was the murder weapon to the knife.

Steve and the team were getting ready to go find the men so they could arrest both of the guys.

"So what is the plan?" She asked her husband.

"We have to arrest both of them before someone gets hurt." Steve said to his wife. "Let's get them."

Robyn was riding with Chin and had no choice but to killed. Chin and Robyn headed to the other site only to watch Steve and Danny to arrest both men.

"Thank God that this case is over." She said as she walked into his office. They managed to do a going away party for Max. Steve and Robyn had to go pick up their kids before heading there.

"He's crazy." Robyn whispered to Kono.

"He's drunk as fudge." Steve said to his wife.

Steve felt his son wanting on his lap so he picked his son before Max started to talk. Steve leaned over to his wife.

"Stop crying." He teased his wife in a whisper.

"shh." She said to him.

"That's you daddy." He responded to his daddy after he heard Max called his father's name.

The team got up and gave Max hugs. They were super happy to see Max leaving. The team hanged out for a few more hours and then they headed home. Steve and Robyn tag team to get their kids into bed and then came downstairs.

"I am going to miss Max." Steve said to his wife with a small smile.

"I know me too. I think that he brought out the best in all of us." She responded to him.

"He met his wife and got a family here." Steve said to her with a smile.

"Not to mention made you guys dance a little weird at our Halloween party." She responded to him.

"I know he is truely one of our best friends." Steve responded to his wife. They headed to bed after that. Robyn felt her husband wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep.

Author Note: What an emotional episode to watch. I managed to finished this week's chapters before the end of the weekend so I can get started with the new chapters. I can't wait to see what they do with the new ME. So not only do they have the therapist on the run but now they have the bomb on the run. I hope that you will all follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I also live tweet unless otherwise announced. I will see you next week.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Ahola everyone! I am sorry for making you wait to read this chapter. I meant to post it right before the next episode aired but I managed to get sick and forced myself to take the week off. Now, I have to get another charger for my laptop. I can't believe that we only have eleven chapters left.

Author's response to review:

So I wanted to respond to a review left earlier this week. Also I wanted to add all the others, Thank you so much for reading my stories. I really do enjoy reading the reviews!

Guest: Thank you for your review on the first chapter. You are right that newborns normally do these things but over time babies can have connections with one person over another. At this time that the babies are almost nine months old. :)

Chapter 14

Steve woke up the next morning knowing that he needed to take a new driving test. He wasn't looking forward to it. He looked over and noticed that his wife was awake.

"Hey honey, today is the day that you have that driving test." Robyn said to her husband with a small smile.

"I am not looking forward to this test especially since Danny will be with me for it. I rather it be you or someone else." Steve responded to his wife.

"I know but he wants to be there for you." Robyn responded to him with a smile on his face.

"Babe, I love you." Steve said to her as he gave her a kiss. "I need to take a shower and get ready."

"Love you too." She said as she watched her husband go into the bathroom. She heard their daughter come walking into the room.

"Hey baby girl" Robyn said as she watched her daughter climbed into bed with her.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" She asked her mother.

"He is in the bathroom." Robyn revealed to her daughter with a smile on her face. She loved how much the kids adore their father.

Robyn ended up cuddling with her daughter up until Steve came out of the bathroom. Steve looked on the bed and smiled.

"Well look at what we have here? I see that someone took my spot in the bed." He joked at his wife as he bent down and tickled his daughter.

"Yep." Robyn said to her husband as she watched her husband interact with their daughter. They don't get these one on one times very often so it is a good thing.

The girls stayed in bed as Steve went to give all of the kids a kiss. He came back into the bedroom with Michael attached to him.

"Look who was awake." He said to his wife as he handed him over to his wife.

"Hey baby boy." Robyn said to her son as he cuddled into her.

"okay, daddy needs to go so you guys be good for mommy and I will see you tonight." Steve responded to them before leaving the room.

The kids managed to fall back to sleep to give Robyn enough time to get ready for the day. She headed downstairs to find that her husband had made her some coffee and left a small note.

Since I know that you won't be able to fall back to sleep. Love you!

Robyn could not help but smile at her husband's note and reached for her phone to text her husband.

I saw your note. Love you too. Thanks for the coffee!

She put her phone back down and went to do some laundry. She knew that the kids would not be awake for a few more minutes. She also managed to get some reading and drink her coffee on the back deck when John came downstairs.

"Mommy, babies are awake." John said to her.

"Okay, I will go get them." She responded as she stood up and headed upstairs to get the twins.

Steve finally got home a few hours after finishing the new case. He walked into the house to find that the kids were in bed and Robyn was sitting on the couch. He took off his gun and badge before sitting next to his wife.

"Hey, how was your driving test?" She asked him.

"I ended up having to fail it because of the new case that we had." Steve told her.

"Oh wow." She responded to her husband. "What happen?"

"The suspect hid on the Hawaiian safety zone that it's not part of the US so we could not get him out. Then the US Marshal's showed up and cause issues that were not needed." Steve responded to her.

"Did you find out who did it or did the suspect do it?" She asked her husband.

"Another person did it but the suspect did end up going to jail because he had robbed someone else." Steve responded to her. "So I think that we should head to bed."

"Okay." She responded to her husband as he helped her upstairs. He was happy to be in bed.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. On Monday, I get to watch Monday night Raw! I am super excited for that. I hope that you enjoy me on twitter tonight for the live tweet. I am finally getting back into live tweet.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: I can't believe that we are already on Chapter 15 of this storyline. This season is going by too fast. Does anyone else agree? We only have ten more chapters left of this storyline.

Chapter 15

Steve and Robyn woke up that morning knowing that tomorrow the twins would have their doctor appiotment. They decided to take the twins to school and then head to the doctor's office.

"Are you sure that the team is going to handle the case until we can get there?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah, I left Danny in charge." Steve responded to his wife with the small smile.

"Do you think that it's going to be a smart idea? Don't you remember the last time that you let them be in charge?" She asked her husband with a small smile.

"If I remember right that I had put you in charge." Steve joked with his wife as they got the twins out of the car seat. Steve got the little kids out of their seats as well.

About an hour later, Steve and Robyn were on the way to headquarters to find Danny waiting for him.

"Hey, we got to go to the Shrimp Truck. He said that there is some sort of an emergency that we need to deal with." Danny said to his friend as Robyn got into Danny's car. They loaded up and headed to the Shrimp Truck. Steve ended up getting a phone call that he had to leave Danny there.

"Are you sure that we should have left Danny there?" She asked her husband.

"If anyone that can handle it, it would be him." Steve responded to his wife with a smile.

Steve ended up driving Robyn back to headquarters to pick up Chin. Robyn was there when Danny got back.

"So he left you behind?" Danny asked his friend.

"He did not leave me behind. He decided to take Chin to the crime scene." Robyn revealed to her friend.

"What? Steve has control issues and we both know it. Plus the last time that he kept you here was when you were pregnant. Wait are you pregnant?" Danny asked his friend.

"I am not pregnant." Robyn responded as she got back to work. Danny left her alone after they met up with Grover and Kono. Danny ended up going with Kono in his car because Steve had left it at headquarters when he went with Chin Ho.

Steve and Chin got back with the suspect and Robyn ended up pulling her husband aside so they could talk about what was going on.

"Babe, Danny thinks that we are pregnant." She said to her husband.

"Well, we are not pregnant that I know of." He responded to her. "Are we pregnant?"

"No we re not pregnant. I would have to be with my husband without the kids around to get pregnant." She revealed to him.

"Do you want another child?" Steve asked his wife.

"Not right now." She responded to him. "I want to wait until the twins are a little bit older before we have another child. If that is what you want?"

"I am fine with whatever you want." Steve said to her as he gave her a small hug. "I will talk to Danny and make sure that he knows that we are not expecting."

Steve left the area that Robyn was in and walked towards his best-friend since they were going to do the interviewing.

Robyn ended up having to leave early so she could pick up the kids. She knew that she needed to take her husband's truck since that it is what they both drove to work in. She walked into his office.

"Hey, I am going to pick up the kids. Do you mind riding home with Danny or calling me?" She asked her husband.

"No that is fine with me." Steve said to his wife before giving her a kiss. "I will see you later. Please give the kids a kiss if I don't make it home before they go to bed."

"I will." She responded to him. Steve watched her leave the room before getting up and heading to Danny's office to ask him.

"Hey, Robyn told me what you asked her before. She's not pregnant." Steve revealed to his friend.

"You guys have kept it a secret before and we will all find out soon." Danny responded to his friend with a smile. "So what do you need?"

"Robyn had to take my truck to pick up the kids and I was wondering if you would not mind driving me home." Steve said to his friend with a smile.

"Yeah sure no problem." Danny responded to him.

Steve got home around eight pm and the kids were in bed. Steve walked into the backyard and found her drinking a glass of water.

"Honey, what is with the water?" Steve asked his wife.

"Nothing just want to be healthier. Is that an issue?" She asked her husband. She was joking about that comment.

Author Note: That is it for this chapter. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will be live tweeting tonight's Valentine's day episode.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: Happy Belated Valentine's Day everyone! I wanted to let you all know that the March 3, 2017 episode, if we have one, I will not be live tweeting. I have other plans. I am working on a crossover with Steve and Jack from McGyver. It should be out soon (not today).

Chapter 16

Since Steve had planned something special last year for their Valentine's day so this year is her turn. She knew her husband wasn't expecting a trip away from the kids. She had arranged for her sister-in-law to take the kids. She knew that Joan would like to see her cousins.

"Who is taking our kids?" Steve asked her.

"Your sister is taking them." She responded to him.

"Are you sure that my sister can handle our kids plus Joan?" Steve asked doubting his sister's ability.

"Babe, relax. it's just two days and I am sure that your sister can handle her nieces and nephews plus Grover will be on call to handle it if she can't." Robyn responded to him.

"And he is okay with that?" Steve asked her.

"He is a little bit. He just hopes that he doesn't have to." She responded to her husband with a smile.

"Man, you thought of everything, didn't you?" He asked before wrapping his arms around her.

"Babe, we need to pack." She responded to her husband.

"In a minute. First I want to do something that I know that you will enjoy." Steve responded to his wife with a smirk.

"Honey, we need to pack." She responded to him. She managed to get her husband focus on getting ready for the trip. They loaded their stuff and the kids into the truck.

Steve and Robyn dropped off their kids at his sister's house. Mary could tell that her brother was not sure about this but knew that he was going to have a good time.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked his wife as he got into the truck.

"Steve, I would through that my feelings would be more than yours. Honey, they are fine. I promise. Your sister will take good care of them. I need you to trust me." Robyn responded to him.

"Sweetie, I do trust you. I love you but I want to

"I just want to make sure that my kids are okay." Steve responded to his wife before giving her a kiss.

They finally to the hotel and just relaxed. Steve thought that it was weird that her to want to get ready for the beach. He went out to the deck when he saw Danny.

"Robyn!" Steve yelled for his wife as Danny did the same for his girlfriend. Robyn came out with Marissa and Danny's room.

"Please tell me that you did not know about this?" Steve asked his wife with a small smile.

"Danny recommend that we all hanged out and both of us agree that we need to hang out." She responded to her husband. "Now Marissa and I are going to get ready."

The girls walked into the room and started to get ready for their beach day.

"They are surly not happy." Marissa said about this. "I do not think that they knew anything about this."

"That is all part of the plan. Maybe they will stop fighting." She responded to her friend.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked her friend.

"Steve and Danny fight a lot. Most of our co-workers think that they are married since they fight too much." Robyn said to her as the boys came into the room.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Steve asked his wife with a smile on his face. Robyn knew that her husband was not happy about this but knew that it was a good thing to spend time with each of their friends and family.

Steve and Robyn ended up enjoying their weekend away from their kids. They made love the last night that they were there.

"I love moments like this. The kids are so happy that we are coming home today." Steve responded to her.

"So you have been in contact with your sister?" She asked her husband.

"Babe, I might have been in contact with our daughter." He responded to her.

"You mean to tell me that you used our daughter to spy on your sister. That is mess up and you need to talk to her and admit what you did." She said to her husband.

"I know what I did was wrong but I am looking out for our children. I want to make sure that they are safe." Steve responded to her.

"So what you mean is that you don't trust your sister." She responded to her husband."I don't want this to ruin our plans. Please don't ruin it. We only have a few more hours left."

"I know." he responded to her.

They spent the rest of the time there before heading back home. It was so nice to have a little bit more private time before Steve went to pick up their kids. They seem to have a lot of fun with their aunt and cousin.

John came running into the house to find his mom. He sat down as Kia walked into the room. Since the little kids had few asleep, Steve had to bring them into the room.

"Babe, can you help with the other little ones?" He asked her.

"Yeah sure." She responded to her husband with a smile. They spent the rest of the day with the kids.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter of this storyline. I am going to try to get the new Wednesday chapter done by Saturday night so I can get started with today's chapter. We are supposed to go on a trip in about two weeks so we will no have a live tweet then. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: I hope that everyone had a wonderful week. I can't believe that March is right around the corner. We should have posted the crossover of Steve and Jack by now but if not then it will be posted soon. There will be no live tweet on March 3, 2017!

* * *

Chapter 17

Steve woke up that morning knowing that they were going to the opening of the Shrimp Truck. Steve and Robyn had ended up taking the kids to school right before heading there. Danny had met them in the parking lot.

"Hey." Danny said greeting her with a small hug.

"Hey, how was your night?" She responded to him.

"It was good." Danny responded to her.

They ended up staying for a little bit and knew that the minute that Steve's cell phone went off. They figured that they had a case.

"She is in HPD." Steve said to his wife and partner.

"Wait, who is in the HPD?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Dr. Grey." Steve said to her as they got into the car.

"The same person that stabbed you and left you for dead by killers." She said to her husband. She was in shocked.

"Yes." Steve responded as they headed to HPD. She knew that she was not so sure about walking into the room with a woman that tried to kill her husband. They got to HPD and Steve was not sure about his wife going in there.

"I think that it might be a good idea for you to stay here. I don't want her to get in your head." Steve said to his wife.

"No, I want to confront the woman that almost took my husband away and not to mention my children's father away. She needs to pay for what she did." Robyn responded to her husband. Steve knew that he was not going to win this battle so he agreed to it.

"Okay if she gets worse than I am having you come out here." Steve responded to his wife. He knew that she would respect his wishes in that manner. They walked into the room and Steve started to question the woman.

"I can not believe that you would sit here and act like you don't know who this man is. He has a family and you almost took him away from them." She responded to Madison Grey before walking out of the room with her husband.

"God, I can't stand this woman." She responded to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It is okay. We will get to the button of this." Steve said as Chin came up.

At the headquarters, they managed to figure out who's blood it was and find out what happen to Alicia. Steve ended up texting his wife and telling her that he was going to stay the night at Alicia's house to make sure that she is safe.

Robyn got to work with her husband the next morning. She knew that something happen with Alicia and Steve was not in a good mood.

"We are going to find them. You just need to be patience, okay?" She said to her husband with a smile on his face.

Steve and the team finally got a lead on Alicia's location and started with questioning the suspect that Alicia had put away. Steve got home and packed up a few things for his trip.

"Okay, it's only going to be a few days." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss. He had said goodbye to the kids when they managed to get the daycare.

"Just promise that you are going to come home safe. I do not like that she is out there and is able to get you whenever she wants." She responded to her husband.

"Babe, I know and I am going to catch her. It is just going to take time. Plus now we have the phoenix organization on it to so we will be able to take her down a lot faster." Steve responded to her with a small smile before giving her another kiss. "I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too." She responded to her husband with a small kiss.

Robyn got the kids home a few hours later and they knew that Steve was not going to be back tonight. Kia and John came down the stairs and gave their mom a smile.

"What is going on?" She asked her twins.

"Mommy, can we watch a movie?" Kia asked her mother.

"Sure baby, why don't you and your brother go pick something out?" Robyn responded to her kids after they put the other kids to bed. She knew that they were all missing Steve but he should be back soon.

Steve returned a few days later and the kids were so happy to see their father again. They truly missed their father.

"Daddy!" Kia said as she saw her father first.

"Hey baby girl. Were you good for mommy and helped her out with your siblings?" Steve asked his daughter.

"Yes daddy." She said to her father. The other kids came down the stairs and smiled at their father.

Steve and Robyn enjoyed the rest of the weekend with their kids. Steve ended up taking the big kids surfing and hiking. Robyn ended up staying with the little kids.

* * *

Author Note: I managed to get this episode of Five 0 done right after the episode airs. I hope that you enjoy it. I can't believe that we have less than ten more chapters until this storyline is finished. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. There will not be any live tweeting on next week's episode due to plans changing.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Happy Friday everyone! It has been a very busy weekend to write this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I can not believe that we are in the month of March already! We only have two more months until the season finale of Five 0.

Chapter 18

Robyn and the rest of the team were at the headquarters while Steve and Danny had training course.

"So how much do you think that they are going to fight?" Kono asked her as she walked into Kono's office.

"A lot. I am sure how those therapy seasons help them last year since they keep fighting." Robyn said to her friend with a smile.

"True." She responded to her friend. Kono and Robyn finished their paperwork right as Robyn's cell phone started to ring.

"It's Steve." Robyn said before picking up her phone. "Hey you. How did it go?"

"Danny thinks that I snoop through his items and brought it up in the training class." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Honey, I hate to tell you that you were snooping through his items. Why not say that you are sorry?" she responded to him.

"because I was not snooping." Steve responded to her with a smile. Danny was watching those two talking.

Steve walked into the office about twenty minutes with Danny. He smiled the minute that he saw that Robyn was ready to go home.

"Hey baby, I am going to pick up the kids and then meet you at home." She said before giving him a small kiss.

"Okay, I love you." Steve said to her before he gave her another kiss. They started to walk out to the cars.

Robyn managed to go and get the kids within twenty minutes right as her husband made it home. He noticed the blood and knew that his wife was not home yet. He pulled out his gun and searched the downstairs to find Sang Min there.

"You do realize that my wife is going to kill us for all that blood." Steve said right before he called the ME and Robyn to tell her to do something with the kids.

Later on they got call back to work and Robyn ended up just staying with the kids. They had managed to clean off the blood. Robyn got home with the kids right as her husband was leaving.

"Back to work?" She asked her husband.

"I wish that I could say no but I do have to go to work. I will call you later." Steve responded to her with a smile.

Robyn and the kids watched as Steve headed to work. Robyn managed to get the kids in bed after dinner. Steve did not get into the house until 2am and then got up when it was time to take the kids to daycare. Today Robyn was going to be at work with them. It was nice that they were going to have another pair of hands.

After Steve gave out the places, Robyn knew that she was not liking this. Steve and Danny were going into the jungle where she would have a hard time reaching her husband. She walked into Chin's office.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Robyn said to her friend. It had been right after the cop was killed.

"I know but the boys are going to be okay." Chin responded to her with a smile right as Chin's cell phone went off. Robyn could only hear one side of the chat. She really scared when Chin said that they were driving a truck with a truck on back of it.

Robyn knew that she would not calm down until her husband is back home. Steve and Danny showed up about thirty minutes still not being able to hear.

"Please say that you are okay." She said to her husband as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I am fine but having issues hearing right now so please talk a little louder." Steve said to her with a smile.

"Why? what happen?" She asked her husband.

"The bomb went off after we got the bad stuff out of it. Danny and I were caught up in but are okay." Steve said to her with a smile.

"Thank God." She responded to him before giving her husband a kiss. They started to head go and get the kids along with going to go home.

After they managed to get the kids home before it was too late. Steve decided to take the boys to go and get pizza.

"Are you sure that mommy will like this?" John asked his father.

"Mommy already knows that we are getting pizza." Steve said to his son.

"Okay daddy." John responded to his father.

Steve and the boys headed home with the pizza. Robyn and the other kids were watching a movie when they walked into the house.

"What are we watching?" Steve said as he put the pizza on the the table.

"Tangled. The girls wanted to watch it." she responded to him.

Steve and Robyn managed to get the kids in bed before ten pm. Steve knew that it was okay to talk about the plans for tomorrow.

"What do you think about inviting the team over to here tomorrow?" Steve asked his wife.

"Who is cooking?" She asked her husband. She really hoped that she did not have to cook for them.

"Danny said that he would cook for all of us." Steve revealed to her with a smile.

They managed to get ready for the team dinner as the kids played. Danny and his kids got there first to make dinner.

After everyone left, Steve was surprised to learn that someone was targeting the team, the Governor and HPD. He knew that he needed to tell the rest of the team so he called them out to the kitchen to tell them.

"I found out somethings." Steve said to him. "Actually me and Grover did."

"What is it?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Someone is coming after us. We need to be careful on what we do next." Steve responded to them.

Author Note: That is the end of this chapter. I hope that everyone will remember that I won't be on tonight for the live tweet. We are going out of town tonight and I don't know the exact plans for the trip yet. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: This chapter was supposed to be the crossover event between Five 0 and MacGyver and let me just say that I was kinda disappointing on this one. I think NCISLA and Five 0 had a much better crossover.

Chapter 19

Steve and Robyn woke up to feeling the ground shake. The kids came running into the room. Steve knew that they would be scared.

"Guys, it's okay." Steve said as he felt them into the bed.

"Can we sleep with you?" The kids all said to their parents.

"Yes, you guys can sleep with me and mommy tonight." He responded to the kids as he moved over a little bit. He knew that tonight was going to be a long night.

The next morning, Steve woke up after getting about an hour of sleep. He ended up sleeping on the floor after the twins took over his side of the bed. He got up and headed to take a shower. He was already to go before the kids or Robyn woke up so he gave them each a kiss. Last night, He texted both Kono and Chin to help with the aftermath of the earthquake. He walked into the office to find Grover there.

"Hey." He greeted Grover.

"How did you sleep last night after the earthquake?" Grover asked him. The earthquake did not do any damage to Honoulu.

"It was fine until I ended up on the floor since all of the kids came into our bedroom." Steve said as he felt his phone vibrate. He figured that Robyn woke up.

Hey you, I noticed that you were not in bed when we woke. Do you need me at HQ?

Steve hit reply and started to type.

Not this morning. I will let you know if we get a case.

He closed the phone and headed into the office. He felt his phone vibrate again and he pulled it out and open it.

Okay, Love you. Promise me that you will stay safe and be careful.

Steve just smile and went back to work and until he figure out that they had a case. Robyn was going to meet them there at the crime scene.

"Hey." Steve said as he greeted his wife.

"Hey, I missed you this morning." She responded to her husband.

"I know, I missed you this morning too." Steve said to her as they got back on the case.

"So I met your friend, Jack. He is such a character." Chin said to his friend.

"He has always been like that. He thinks that he is funny to." Steve responded to him.

"How is Kono doing with this case?" Chin asked as he changed the topic.

"I don't think that she is handling it well. I heard from one of the HPD patrols that Kono hit a guy because he honked at her while at a light." Steve said to him.

"So what are you going to do about it? I mean that she can't just go around hitting people. It is not right for her to do that." Chin said to him.

"I will talk to her about it." He responded to him.

The next morning, Kono got to the house after a long night of not sleeping. She knew that she was going to have to tell Steve what happen at the light but figured that he already knew about it. She knocks on the door and waits for them to answers. One of the kids announces the door.

"Daddy, Auntie Kono is here." John said as he saw Steve coming down the stairs. Steve walks over to the door.

"Hey. Do you want to have some breakfast with us?" Steve asked her.

"Sure." She responded to him as she walked into the room.

Kono and the family had a wonderful time together. Kono knew that Steve was going to want to talk for a moment.

"Steve, I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry. I let this case get to me and it was wrong." She responded to him.

"I know and I can't say that it is okay." Steve responded to her as Robyn came walking into the room.

"Everything okay?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah as far as I know." He responded to her with a small smile.

A few hours later, Steve and Robyn were just relaxing next to each other on the couch while watching the kids play.

"I love moments like this." Steve said to her.

"Me too." She responded to her husband. "Hey do you think that I should talk to Kono about what is going on?"

"If you want to." He responded to her. "I know that you two are like sisters and gossip a lot."

"I do not gossip." She fires back to her husband.

"Honey, believe me when I say that you two gossip a lot." He responded to her.

Robyn ended up having a small conversation with Kono about what was going on. The girls planned to have a lunch date with the girl in the case. She headed back to home to meet the kids.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this newest chapter. I have been sick for the past six days and starting to feel a little better. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: It's a complete shocked to me that we only have five more chapters into this storyline. I apologized to the tardy on this chapter. I hope to do better next week. I also had a really bad week. I have been on a writing block for the past week and it is driving me nuts. I can't believe that we only have about five more chapters left in this storyline.

Chapter 20

Steve woke up the next morning knowing that could be a very long day for the team. He did not know what the day had in store and he was not sure about it. Steve got ready for work and was in the shower when Robyn came walking into the room.

"Hey good morning." She said to her husband with a smile.

"Hi sweetie." Steve responded to her with a smile himself. He finally got out of the shower and got out of the bath. "So I need to get ready for work and I will see you there."

"Okay babe." She responded to her husband as he walked out of the room. He made sure that he said goodbye to the kids before he left. He hated the late evenings and then leaving early before they got up but it was his job to make sure the islands stay safe for them and the others.

Robyn hoped in the shower and by the time that she was out the kids were just starting to get up. She got them dressed and breakfast done before they had to leave for daycare. She knew how much they rather be with Steve or herself. She knew that she also wanted this it.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Lila asked her mother.

"He had to go to work. He will be home later tonight." She responded to her. "I need to get you guys off to daycare."

She loaded the kids up in the car and headed to daycare. She dropped them off and headed to headquarters. She walked inside headquarters to find her husband and Grover talking about the boat.

"Steve, no boat." She said to him.

"I know. We got kids of our own to do that. Plus I was about to tell Grover to just go try Kono." He responded to her.

They were heading to the airport. Kono and Steve were supposed to go up in the helipoter while Robyn went with Danny and Grover. Robyn heard when her husband saying that they were taking fire.

"Please tell me that you are okay?" She said to them.

"We are fine." Steve said to her.

She walked into the hotel with Danny, Grover and Chin. She went with Danny and went up going down the laundry shoot. The next thing that she knew that she got hit in the back of the head along with Danny. The next thing that she knew that Steve and Chin were there.

"Are you guys okay?" Steve asked them as he helped them up and out to the cars. Steve and the rest of the team headed back to headquarters. Steve was busy trying to make sure that his wife was okay.

"Honey, I am fine." She responded to him.

RIght as their MD doctor came into to stiched both Danny and Robyn. Steve had decided to put both Robyn and Danny at the office. Steve was pulled aside by his dad's friend, Harry to talk aboutthe first kidnapped vicitum. They figured out that she was not kidnapped so Steve went to his wife with his friend.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked her husband.

"We are going to give her a piece of it." Steve said as he changed his shirt to the black one. They had managed to get her back here without a word. They finished the case and he decided to take Harry up on his offer about the poker.

"I will be home later." Steve said to her as he gave her a kiss.

"I will keep the kids up for you." She responded to him.

"Alright, Love you." Steve responded to her with giving her a kiss.

"I Love you too." She responded to him before giving another kiss.

Steve got home around nine pm after the game. The kids were watching a small movie before Steve got home. The kids were happy to see their father after a long day. Steve and Robyn worked together to get the kids to bed so that they could have alone time. Steve and Robyn walked downstairs and cuddled on the couch.

"I love times like this where the kids are in bed and we can just ourselves." Steve said to her.

"I know, me too. I love this." She responded to him with a smile.

Steve and Robyn enjoyed about another forty minutes before heading to bed themselves since they knew that their kids were going to come in. Steve and Robyn had decided to take the kids hiking tomorrow morning so they all needed good sleep.

Steve woke up around five in the morning and got ready for his morning swim. Apart of him did not want to go swimming and just go back to sleep but he knew that Robyn would be awake soon. His kids would also follow suit and he would not get any time. He walked into the bathroom and change. He was happy that today would be a family day for them.

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter. Today I am hoping to get to this chapter for this week. I have another live tweet disappointment because I am going up north this upcoming Friday so live tweeting might be on Saturday night when we get home. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: It's time for a new chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we only have four more episodes left in this season. Next week's chapter will feature Easter storyline

Chapter 21

Steve watched as his wife and most of their team leave for the night when Grover walked into the room.

"Hey, can we talk for a moment?" Grover asked him.

"Sure, what about?" Steve asked as he shut the computer down.

"I need to go to Chicago tonight for a court date for my ex-partner. I need to make sure that he never gets out." Grover responded to him.

"Sure, go ahead. We have Danny here this weekend so it should be fine. Grover, I know that this is important to keep you and your family safe. We are all family here and will be okay." Steve responded to him.

"Thank you Steve." Grover responded to him as he started to watch Steve pack to go home. "Going to see your kids?"

"Yeah, We are trying to figure out what we are going to do for Easter." Steve revealed to him. Steve stood up and headed to the door with Grover.

"Have a good weekend." Grover responded to him with a smile.

"You too." Steve revealed as he got into his truck. Steve managed to get home within twenty minutes. He was greeted with Robyn waiting outside for him.

"Hey, babe." He said as he walked to the front porch.

"Hi." she responded to her husband before he gave her a small kiss. Robyn watch as her husband went to go sit next to her. "So how was the paperwork?"

"It was fine. Grover asked for some time off which I agree to it." Steve told his wife. "That means that we are going to need you more at work until he is back."

"Okay that means that I get to see my husband more which is good." She responded to him.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish that we could get more time with our kids through." Steve revealed to his wife. "It feels that I have been spending more time at work then with my kids."

"Tomorrow I have to go in for a check up." Steve told his wife.

"Really? Who are you taking with?" She asked her husband.

"Danny, he wants to go with to make sure that I am taking care of his liver that he gave me." Steve responded to her.

"The only question is that if taking one of our kids is the better plan for you." She responded to him.

"I am debating on taking one of the boys to keep Danny busy." Steve revealed to her as they were heading inside of the room.

Steve and Robyn ended up staying up for a little bit longer before heading to bed.

The next morning

Steve woke up and went to go wake up John since it was his turn to go with his father. He walked into the boys room and started to wake up John.

"Daddy?" He greeted his father.

"Hey buddy, you want to come with me and uncle Danny to the doctor." Steve said to his son.

"Sure." He responded to him.

"Okay, stay quiet so you don't wake up mommy, your brother or sisters." Steve responded to his son.

"Okay daddy." He revealed to him as he watched his son get dress. Steve walked out of the bedroom and head down the stairs. John joined him after a few minutes. Steve made his son breakfast before they headed out to get Danny. They pulled up to Danny's house. Danny was surprised to see John sitting in the back.

"Man, I thought that it was only going to be you and me." Danny said to him.

"Nope, John needed some daddy and son time along with uncle Danny time." Steve teased his friend with a smile.

"I know that you are lying to me." Danny responded to his friend.

"There is no way to prove that I am." Steve responded to him.

Throughout the morning, Steve knew that his wife was not going to like that they were all going to the private island. They had found a new lead on the Michelle case that they needed to take care of. He decided to pulled his wife aside.

"Hey, we needed to talk about today's case." He said to her.

"What about today's case?" She asked her husband.

"We are having to go to the a private island." He responded to her.

"Wait, who is who?" She asked her husband.

"You, me, Danny, Kono, and Chin." He responded to his wife.

"Steve, this could be bad if it goes wrong." She responded to him.

"Babe, listen to me. I need you guys with me. Nothing is going to go wrong." He said to her as he went to wrapped his arms around her.

Robyn watched as her husband got thrown back into the cage that they were all currently in.

"Steve, are you okay?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah, I am fine." He responded to her with a smile.

"Thank God." She said as Danny helped his friend up. They managed to get out and were heading back to the main land.

"I am glad that Mary doesn't have to worried about how to raise our kids and Joan now." She responded to him.

"I know, me too." Steve responded to his wife. He made sure to see if Michelle was going to be caught and was happy to find out.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I am sorry about this being another late chapter. I am hoping to get this week's chapter on time but I am not sure what we are going to do yet this upcoming weekend. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week for the newest chapter. Happy Easter Everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: I can't believe that we are on the last three chapters of this storyline. I also remembered my Instagram password. Also the network has announced that there will be a season eight. I hope that you enjoy this storyline. I decided to write this chapter for our Easter special along with the episode.

Chapter 22

It was three days until Easter and Steve knew that they were going to do something special for the kids. He was excited for Easter to be here and to see the kids face.

"So what are we going to do for Easter?" She asked her husband.

"I was thinking that we just have breakfast as a family and then Easter Egg hunt with the team." He responded to her before giving her a kiss. They spent about an hour in bed.

"The kids are going to be up any minute." She responded to him.

"I know that." He revealed her. "I just need a few more minutes alone with my beautiful wife."

Right before she got a chance to answer her husband, his phone started to ring. He knew that they were going to have to go to work.

Robyn watched her husband get ready for work until she got out of bed. He gave her a small kiss.

"I will see you at work. I love you." Steve responded to her before leaving for work.

"You too I will see you soon." She responded as the kids walked into the room.

"Bye guys." Steve said to the kids as he gave them each a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." all the kids said to him. Robyn watched as they all interact with their father. Steve headed downstairs and out of the house.

Robyn got to work about an hour later to find Steve in his office watching something on his laptop. Danny stopped her for a minute to talk.

"Hey, so this case is hitting him a little hard." Danny warned her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because this case's victim is someone that his grandfather saved." Danny responded to her.

"Okay, I will check him." Robyn responded before she walked into Steve's office. "Hey, I heard about the case."

"I just can't believe that my grandfather helped these men get out and he is true hero." Steve said to his wife.

"I wish that I got meet the an and thank him for what he did for us. He is a true hero to our country." She responded to him as she sat next to him.

"I know. I know that the true stories that my father share with me and my sister." Steve told her.

A couple hours went by, the boys were out chasing down some leads while Robyn stayed back to run HQ when Jerry came in to the room.

"Oh, Hi." Jerry said to her. He was trying to hide what was going on but there was no luck.

"So what is going on?" Robyn asked her friend.

"I can't tell you." Jerry responded to her.

"Yes, you can." Robyn responded to him.

"I can't because I have someone's trust that I would not say anything." Jerry responded to her. "But I will let you know when I can."

"Alright." Robyn responded to him.

Steve was laying down on the concrete knowing that Robyn was going to be upset about this newest fight. He heard Danny calling his name. A few minutes later, Danny walked into the warehouse.

"Robyn is going to killed you." Danny responded to him.

"I know, she is not going to be happy." Steve responded to him as Danny helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just want to get out of here." Steve responded to him.

They got out of the room and headed back to the headquarters where they found Robyn and Jerry there. She rushed to her husband's side.

"oh my god, are you okay?" She asked her husband as she looked him over.

"Yeah, I am fine." Steve responded to her as the rest of the team walked into the room.

Later that afternoon, the team headed back to work when Adam walked into the headquarters. He told them everything. They managed to make the arrest of the killer.

Steve and Robyn were on the way home from work. Steve could tell that Robyn was not happy about his indecent at work but knew that the kids were going to noticed it.

"What are we going to tell the kids?" She asked her husband.

"About what happen at work?" He returned her question with another question.

"Yes. They are going to want to know what happen to their father." She responded to him

"I know that they are going to want to know. We can just tell them that daddy had an accident at work." Steve responded to her.

They got home about twenty minutes later and had a relaxing night with their kids. The next morning, Steve and Robyn managed to get breakfast done before the kids got up. The kids started to come downstairs and saw what the bunny left them.

"Mommy, look!" John said as he showed his mother what the Easter Bunny had brought them.

"Oh wow." She responded hoping that they have could tell that they did not know Easter bunny had come. They waited until he left the room.

"One of these times, they are going to find out that it's us doing it." Steve said in a whisper.

About twenty minutes, they headed to sit down and enjoy breakfast. The kids loved all the special breakfast items that they got to have.

"Mommy, are we going to meet our uncles and aunts?" John asked his mother.

"Yes buddy." She responded to him.

They quickly finished their breakfast and headed to do the Easter Eggs hunting. Steve was surprised to see how much the kids got with the eggs hunt.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I got it done early and should be able to post it on Friday morning. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	23. Chapter 23

Author Note: It is time for another chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we are in the month of May! Yesterday was May the fourth be with you. What about a one take on that? What did you think of last Friday's episode? Now we know how Danny got the case and how he met Steve. Sounds like Fate to me! What do you think?

This chapter did feature some scenes with the kiddos!

Chapter 23

Steve and Robyn were enjoying a little bit of a date night before going to bed. It was so nice to be able to spend one on one time together.

"So tomorrow, I am going to help Danny with fixing a bed up for Charlie." Steve said to her.

"Okay. Tomorrow is our day off to spend with our kids." She responded to him.

"I will take a couple of the kids." Steve responded to her with a smile.

"Alright." She responded to him.

Steve and Robyn headed to bed and quickly fall asleep. Earlier this week, Steve had taken their daughter to take your child to work day since Danny had taken Grace and Chin had taken his niece which cause the girls to have some girl time together which they all love.

The next morning while Steve was in the shower, Robyn managed to get their oldest son ready for the day. She did not want to push their second oldest son to go with his father and brother. Steve managed to get their oldest son with him. Their other son did not want to come to Danny's house. Steve loaded up the truck and headed to Danny's house.

"Is it just me and you daddy?" He asked his father.

"Yep, it looks so along with uncle Danny." Steve said to his son with a smile.

They managed to set his son up with a movie while they worked on the room. Steve ended up having to take break so he could check on his son.

"You okay, buddy?" Steve asked his son.

"Yep." He responded to his father with a smile.

After the knock on the door, Danny headed into the room with his old captain from HPD.

"Hey, so I am going to go the hospital to make sure that he is the right one." Danny revealed to him.

"Alright. Let me know if you need me." Steve said to his friend.

"Alright." Danny responded to him.

About an hour later, Steve was already done with the bedroom when he got the phone call from Danny.

"Hey, buddy. We are going back to mommy." Steve responded to his son as they walked to the truck.

"Why can't I go to work you?" He asked his father.

"Because daddy is going to go help uncle Danny okay, so I need you to go help mommy." Steve responded to his son as they headed down the street. He knew that his son did not want to go but to stay home. He was truely a daddy's boy and he could not blame him.

"Okay, daddy." He responded to his father with a sad face.

Steve got home and dropped his son off before heading to find his friend. He knew that Danny was going to need help.

Robyn could tell that her son was a little sad that he had to come back from Danny's house.

"Buddy, daddy will be home before you know it." Robyn told her son.

"Okay, mommy." His son responded to her.

About thirty minutes after Steve dropped their son off, he had called his wife and had her come to the office to help. She ended up having to call their back-up babysitter. She showed up about thirty minutes later.

"Thank you so much for coming." Robyn said to her back up babysitter.

"Your welcome." She responded to her.

"Listen, I have to go." Robyn responded to her babysitter and the kids. "Be good."

The kids watched as Robyn left for the work. She got a call from Jerry saying to go the location that her husband was going since he was going to need some help. She heard her cell phone start to ring.

"Hey." She said as she answered the phone.

"How far out are you?" Steve asked her.

"About ten minutes, you?" She asked her husband.

"About eight." Steve responded to her.

"Okay." She responded to him.

Robyn and Steve both pulled in at the same time only to see her husband go through the house.

"Are you crazy?" Robyn asked her husband.

"No, I just want to make sure that they were safe." Steve responded to his wife. "Right now, we need to get him back to the hospital."

Steve and Robyn ended up going to Danny's to see how Charlie liked his room and he loved it. Robyn smiled as she watched her husband and Charlie interact. Steve walked out of the room to his wife. They sat down on the couch and smiled.

"You are a good man." She responded to her husband.

"I know but I wanted to make sure that Danny's little boy was taking care of. Seven years ago, things changed with this case." Steve responded to her.

They stayed on the couch for about an another hour before Robyn headed home to let the babysitter go home. Steve got home about another hour later. He tucked in each of the kids one extra time. He headed into their room and got into bed.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new storyline. By the time that you are reading this, we only have one more week until the season finale of Five 0. It is so sad but we only have to wait until September. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time or most of the time. I will see you next week for another chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Author Note: I can't believe that we only have one more chapter in this storyline. I also can't believe today is the season finale of Five 0.

Chapter 24

Steve and Robyn were getting dinner ready for their family. Steve knew that he was going to have to leave out of town and now he was going to have to share wth her.

"Where is the kids?" Steve asked his wife.

"They are playing outside in the backyard." she responded to her husband. "What is going on?"

"I need to go out of town. I got a call from someone that I knew from the Navy time." Steve responded to her.

"Are you sure that it's okay for you to be meeting this person?" She asked her husband.

"Listen to me, I was the one that made sure that he was okay to keep being question." Steve responded to her.

"Okay, but you get to tell the kids about it." She responded to him.

"Are you seriously about this?" He asked her. He hated leaving his family but knew that this was best.

"Yes, I am serious about this and he is not going to be happy about this." She responded to him. She watched as her husband left the room and headed outside. She knew that their older kids would understand what was going on more than the little ones.

Steve had walked outside and smiled when he saw his kids playing. He knew that this would not be easy to talk about this.

"Hey guys, daddy needs to talk to you." Steve said to his kids with a smile.

"What about daddy?" John asked his father.

"Daddy needs to go out of town for about three days and then I will be back. It's like a mission and I am not sure if you guys can understand this but I love you so much. I want you all to be good for mommy and help her out." Steve responded to his kids.

Steve watched as his kids played for Robyn called them in for dinner. They ate their dinner and then started their nighttime schedule. Steve walked into their room to find Robyn already reading a book.

"Kids in bed?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I am going to get some packing done and then climb into bed."

"How did the kids take it?" She asked her husband.

"Fine." Steve responded to her as he pulled out his bag and pulled about three outfits out. "I am going to be fine."

"I know." She responded to him as she watched him put the clothes away in the bag.

The next morning, Steve woke up early and got ready for the day. Three days later, Steve returned early this morning. He returned to the headquarters right around the same time as his wife arrived to the headquarters. He heard his cell phone started ringing and hear that it was Danny

"Hey, how is the trip going?" Steve asked his friend.

"It is going well." Danny responded to his friend. "How is the island going without me?"

"Pretty well. We will talk when you get back." Steve responded to his friend before hanging up the phone.

After befiefing the team, Robyn and Steve were heading to the truck.

"So what all happen there?" She asked her husband.

"He just wanted fill me in on what was going to happen." He responded to her.

"Are you sure that was it?" She asked her husband.

"Yes, I am sure. He also wanted to thank me for what I did." He responded to her. "We will talk about this later."

"Okay." She responded to him.

Kono and Steve were in the car together for a little bit before starting to talk about the Mother's day ideas.

"So what are you going to do for Mother's day for Robyn?" Kono asked him

"I don't know yet." Steve responded to her. "I am still planning it out."

"Any big ideas?" Kono asked him.

"I can't tell you about it. I know how you two are so close." Steve responded to his friend.

Robyn and Kono were working through the case in the girls office and were talking about the Mother's day.

"So anything?" Robyn asked her friend. She had hoped that Kono would find out anything about Mother's day since she hated this surprise things that he does.

"He would not say anything. He doesn't want you to find out." She responded to her.

As they were trying to figure out who these guys were, Steve thought that it would be a good idea to contact Joe. He hasn't talk to Joe in a few weeks.

"Hey Joe. We are trying to figure out things out with this case we are on. I just need you help on this case." Steve said to him.

"I can send you a picture that I found." Joe responded to him.

"Okay." Steve responded to his friend.

Steve and Robyn headed to their friend's food for news about what is going on.

"Are you nervous about telling them about it?" She asked her husband.

"A little bit." Steve responded to his wife. "We are going to have to stop this big terriost group to protect everyone."

"I know." She responded to her husband with a smile as they pulled into a parking spot. Steve had not told Robyn about Chin's job offer just yet.

"Hey, I am going to need to talk to Chin about what was going on." Steve said to his wife with a smile. She walked out the area and headed to the rest of the group.

Steve and Chin joined the group a few minutes later. Steve call the group over to him before they sat down and at some dinner.

"We need to get back to our kids." Steve said to his wife.

"Yep." She responded to her husband as they got up and headed home.

Steve and Robyn picked up the kids from daycare before heading home. She made the kids some dinner before putting them to bed. Steve waited for his wife to go to bed to finished the Mother's day planning. He knew that his wife was going to enjoy this. He did not notice that she had came back downstairs right as he was planning.

Author Note: We will have the Mother's day special in the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I can't believe that next week will be our last chapter for the summer. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	25. Chapter 25

Author Note: I know that today is not Friday but I thought that this would be a wonderful treat for you all. It's time for the last chapter of this storyline until the fall if I decide to return this storyline. How was everyone's Mother's Day? This chapter will feature Mother's day!

Chapter 25

It was a few days before Mother's Day and Robyn was not happy that her husband had jumped off the tunnel. Steve could tell that since she was waiting for her husband in his office.

"Are you crazy?" She asked her husband as he came back from case.

"Babe, you are starting to sound like Danny and you know that I hate it when he does this. I was doing it to make sure that we could save all the girls." Steve responded to her with a smile.

"I know how much you hate this but I do not want to have to explain to our kids why their father is not coming home." She responded to her husband.

"I would never let that happen." Steve said as Danny came into the office.

"Hey, so I was kinda hoping that we could do an get together at the house on Friday." Robyn said to him changing the subject.

"Yeah, I will let the team know about it." Danny said as he made his exit. He could that there was some tension between the couple and did not want to get in the middle of it.

They were getting everything set up for the party. Danny offered to cook for the party. Steve knew that he needs to tell Robyn and Danny about the ration poison that he has. He could not believe that the battery did not work but at least that it was a small amount. Before the party, Steve pulled his wife aside to talk about what the doctor had said.

"Babe, I have some bad news about the doctor apportionment. I have ration from the car bombing." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Okay so what's going to happen?" She asked her husband.

"I was put on meds and he is sure that it wouldn't be long lasting. I made sure to asked about you and the kids and he said that you won't get it." Steve responded to his wife.

"Okay that is good." Robyn responded to her husband as the team showed up. They were about to celebrate Jerry getting his badge.

Steve smiled at his team and kids playing together so well. Danny got word about what happen with the poisoning. He had a feeling that something was going on since Steve did not tell him when he saw the pills.

The team had a wonderful time at the house. They all went home and just relax. Steve and Robyn managed to get the kids in bed despite the sugar.

"Man, I am glad that the kids are in bed." Steve said to her with a smile.

"Me too." Robyn responded to her husband with a smile. "So are you going to tell me about Mother's Day?"

"The only thing that I am going to tell you is that I want you to stay in bed until the kids bring you their surprise." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Oh, I get breakfast in bed?" She asked him. He could tell that she was really happy about getting breakfast in bed. What she did not know that this is only beginning.

Mother's Day came really fast and the kids were really excited. Steve had a little trouble trying to get the kids to stay quiet.

"Guys, mommy is trying to sleep." Steve said to his kids in a whisper. They managed to started to be quiet.

About thirty minutes later, the kids and Steve brought breakfast into the room and let her eat her food in peace. She came out of the room when she was done. They went to the movies and had dinner out. It was a super nice day for Robyn.

Steve managed to get the kids bathe and in bed within in the hour while his wife took me time. He had to admit he was really thankful for his wife. He walked into the room and found her already in bed.

"Kids down?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah." He responded to her as he got ready for bed. She felt her husband get into the bed. "I love you."

"Love you too." She responded to him as he gave her a kiss before falling asleep. He knew that Monday will mark another day.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I had a very busy week. I have about two more weeks until I go on a small break from posting. I will be posting a father's day special in June before returning on July 1st. As always follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time or somewhat all the time.


End file.
